a paradise kiss
by ZeroxNina
Summary: mayura knows everthing about loki even that he is a god but when things go to fast...


_**A Paradise kiss  
chapter ONE **_

It was mayura's 20th birthday and was having a party she invited Loki and his curse to stay as a little boy was lifted and mayura also knew about him being a god when Loki arrived he whispered to mayura "hey can I see you in the shed?" "sure one second." She replied as she stepped into the shed the door closed and they were locked in "oh no what are we going to do?" mayura panicked for a second and he pulled her close "I love you mayura!" he whispered he leaned in to steal a kiss. her hand brushing his soft brown hair and his hands pulled off her silk pink dress mayura tried to stop him "Loki…stop…this…is…..wrong…were…not…even married." Mayura said in between pushes she pushed him off completely she pulled her dress back on she threw his shirt in his face yamino opened the door and mayura ran out as fast as she could before Loki could take hold off mayura's hand.

_**Meanwhile the next morning…..**_

Mayura entered the office smiling like nothing happened last night "um mayura…." Loki started "don't Loki you did enough damage as from last night." The couple seemed in a quarrel before mayura could exit the room Loki jumped out and pulled her close his hands circling around her chest "stop Loki let me go!" mayura struggled "no you don't know how I feel your my girlfriend and I love you but It cant stay like this forever. You mean every thing in the world to me! If you left I would be nothing." He spinned her around so she was facing him he quickly leaned in and kissed her she fell right in their passionate love he picked her up and plopped her onto the couch when she pushed him off she was amazed she stood up he got up "mayura wait!" he got down on one knee " mayura will you marry me?" he stared at her with hopeful eyes she started to tear "Loki….. YES!" mayura yelled in joy yay! Fenrir and yamino entered just as mayura jumped up to kiss him "OH father what a courageous bride you've go there!" yamino said wide eyed mayura opened her eyes and saw them standing there she immediately jumped off when did you guys enter?" mayura asked as she blushed just from the part where you proposed father." fenrir answered " you didn't see anything before that ?" Loki asked "no why was something happening before that?" yamino asked both blushed hard "NO NO NOTHING AT ALL!" both answered embarrassed fenrir and yamino started laughing the next morning was the 18th of April and the wedding was set to April 20th they were going to tell mayura's father the nightmare of every wedding. they knocked on the door her father answered "oh mayura you've come home early and with Loki-kun to!" mayura and Loki entered and sat down next to each other on the couch " dad you might want to sit down for this ." mayura smiled nervously " oh no this isn't going to be good." mayura's father sighed "dad me and loki are getting married!" she looked up at Loki and smiled "WHAT!?" HE YELLED "i don't know how to go about this i guess CONGRATULATIONS!" HE SMILED "when they headed to narugami's new part time job at a five star restaurant "wow ! narugami-san sure gets real neat narugami do you have a second?" asked loki "yeah sure " narugami replied they sat down "we have to tell you something me and Loki are getting married." mayura smiled narugami's eye's popped open "EEEHHHHHH?!" HE YELLED "CONGRATS! you two we could cater your wedding!and since your family you can get a discount!" narugami smiled after telling everyone about the wedding they headed their separate ways mayura changed an gazed up on the cieling "you should get to sleep mayura we've got a big day tomorrow ." loki smiled "LOKI! how'd you get in ?" mayura asked shocked as she ran up and hugged him "window of course." he smiled she gave him a huge kiss! "i just came to inform you that the norn sisters will help you with make-up heels and dress+ hairstyle. now go to sleep! " Loki orderd " hai! oyasumi!" Mayura plopped down and pulled up her covers loki bent down and kissed her lips and suddenly he could'nt stop.

**CHAPTER 2**

Mayura opend her eyes "loki stop!controll yourself! not ... now!" mayura pulled but he dragged her back down deep down in his consous mind he was telling himself "let go of her you cant not now!" and that counciosness kicked in he pulled himself up and turned away from mayura her hair over her pillow and her shirt half way unbuttoned "mayura im" he started "lo...ki please dont the wedding is only 2 days away." mayura stared "im sorry but you know how much i love you mayura i cant just easily stop myself.." loki whisperd off he walked twards her and kissed her fore head and on reflex dragged his face down and lent in mayura turned her head " no loki." her voice was dull loki stepped back and dropped his head and flew threw the window mayura jumped into bed and burried her face into a pillow.

**the next morning **

"hey Verdandi , Urd and Skuld!" mayura yelled** "**hi mayura ready lets get started!" said all three norn sisters together mayura smiled "lets get you in those heels!" skuld yelped she brought out the shoes white diamond studded with rinestones " OMG thier so beautiful!" mayura screamed loki walked up mayura looked away with a sad glimps loki did the same the three sisters looked at the bothered looking couple "what happend with the unseparable couple?" verdandi asked confused they didnt speak the tree sisters pulled mayura into a room "spill the beans " comanded urd mayura didnt budge "uh hello tell us what happend between you unseperable birds?" skuld pled " um well you see well last night loki came into my room through the window and um told you guys were going to be my bridesmaids and um he told me to go to sleep so i jumped into bed and closed my i didnt expect for him to um well ... kiss me next thing i know his hand are unbuttoning my shirt and started kissing my neck i told him to stop but he wouldnt then he started going lower but before he could he stopped and pulled himself off." mayura replied ashamed all three looked at mayura with concerning eyes "oh...My... GOD!" the three sentenced " mayura we'll keep you safe from him until after the wedding!" the three sisters had flaming eyes with determination. they stepped back out and as soon as that loki turned around and walked away as if he heard everything "do you think he heard?" mayura asked worriedly "nah he"s not that invading" verdandi smiled that night when mayura walked home she opend theh door and walked up into her room and saw urd ,verdandi ,and skuld " what are you guys doing here?" mayura asked surprised " we told you were going to protect you from loki!" three sisters yeld just then loki jumped in mayura's eyes opend wide "lo...ki" mayura said surprised "mayura we need to talk now!" loki then was takled by the three norns "stay away from her you .."skukd was cuttof by mayura " let him go guys he only wants to talk anything else and then you can tackle him." mayura smiled the three let him go "thanks mayura " loki replied "just talk thier here for my protection." mayura said "about yesterday um i can say say that is entierly my fault but my love for you is very passionent and im very atracted to you." loki replied mayura started tearing " loki i love you too!" mayura ran up to him and hugged him tight he hugged her tight she pecked him on the cheeck he smiled and pecked her back that way he controlled himself forgetting that the three norns were there she kissed him a little more west then before the he knew she pulled herself off he knew she was just protecting herself so he didnt "ok ok back it up we dont want anyone to do anything else" urd glared loki standed on the rim of the window "see you tommorow my beautiful bride." and sent a flying kiss to her heart. the next morning they gave her a facial and urd was on the lipstick skuld was on the eyeshadow and verdandi on the blush when verdandi was putting her air in a stream braid her father walked in " oh my little girl! you look so beautiful! my little girl has grown!" her dad wiggled skuld brought in the dress "OMG its beautiful!" mayura yelled loki ran up" what happend?!" he looked worried "NO LOOKING AT THE BRIDE BEFORE THE WEDDING!" verdandi yelled loki closed his eyes "nothing's wrong she just loves the dress." skuld replied "oh well thats good." sighed loki he went down stairs "now mayura go and change ." urd commanded "hai!" smiled mayura when she came out she looked like an angel from the sky "oh my little girl!" screamed dad skuld sliped mayura's shoes on to her "now the look is complete." urd smiled verdandi handed her a boque filled with moon flowers went down stairs to see her groom await for her down in the back yard filled with roses and lilacs and orchids and iris's but no moon flowers as mayura walked down the aisle to be married to the one she loved scince that first mystery with the doll she would never expect it but it was about to be done the music ran and her heart pounded she stood up beside him " you look beautiful more than the last mother of yamino and fenrir ." smiled loki "loki just how many wifes have you had?" asked mayura annoyed completely regretting what he just said " only one and you know who."loki replide with a quivering smile "chh yeah." replied mayura "do yo loki take her to be your lawfuly wedded wife ?" the priminister asked " I do " smiled loki "do you mayura take loki to be your lawfully wedded wife?" ask the priminister "I do" smiled mayura "you are now pronounced husband and wife shall you live happily ever after." the priminister anounced and loki picked her up " I LOVE YOU!" he said seperately and kissed her the kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. and the crow cheered in joy next was meeting familys "loki this is grandma telly , aunt nuriko,uncle durio and thier son,kazu." mayura introduced him to them and thier replies were simular to what a handsome and charming young man! and stuff like that next was loki's family "mayura this is great aunt cecilia, my mom and dad kazune and suzuka." the relatives smiled "hi nice to meet you." mayura smiled and shook thier hands and tightend in huggs. they walked up to 2 special people "why do i have to be here?! a familiarly grumpy vioce said the other one was weeping in the corner "oh my yamadonadeshika!" "because heimdall i cant find anyone else to be my best godman."he smiled like he was enjoing heimdall's misery he boke ot into afire flamed huge head. the wedding ended in specches and the dance "i was now mayura the godess wife of loki the god of chaos." she said to herself they parted from the party and headed to thier surprise honeymoon he took mayura to a place she'd love a beach house on a tropical beach " its beautiful loki! just like the day we went here with the norns and yamino and fenrir. i absolutely love it!" she hugged him tight loki picked her up and took her in side the house .

**CHAPTER 3 **

Loki took her into the room and put her on the bed he pulled her in close and closed the last 2 cenimeters between them. thier love was passionet he flipped her over he unbuttoned her blouse and threw it to the side leaving her bare skin showing she pulled his shirt of and tossed it over the bed his left hand undid her bra and threw it to her shirt kissing her bare skin smothing her body while she rubbed her hands over his admiring body thier love was intense while he un buckled his pants his hands went lower on her body from soft breasts to south down ward mayura broke the kiss he opened his eyes in shock "whats wrong why'd you stop?" loki asked "i know now that were married and nothing is standing in our way but i think we need to slow downa bit." mayura twiched a bit "i dont care what you think anymore i waited for you waited for this day i love you too much to stop now." he stated boldly and pulled her back in their fiery dance continued.

**the next morning**

mayura woke up and smiled she hadnt felt so fresh in her whole life like she had just tooken a very cool re freshing shower loki's hands were still wrapped around her and hers was still intertwined with his hand she blushed at the memory of last night her cheecks were crimsion scarlet red she bent down and kissed him he kissed her back and flipped her over "would you like to do that again?" he smiled " im hungry." she pouted loki sat and laughed hard_ mayur_a stood up and walked into the kitchen "whats for breakfast?" asked mayura "honney glazed waffles" loki replied after breakfast they went for a swim in the ocean except loki stayed on shore "come on loki i never understood why you were afraid of water so much?!" mayura wined "i just dont like the water!" loki replied "even if your the god of chaos what does that have to do with water?" mayura stared puzzled mayura reached out and pulled him into the water "mayura! why did you pull me in?" he yelled"loosen up loki!" she kissed him but the kiss was everlasting. loki smiled i should be tight more often and pulled her up back into that kiss. a couple of hours later loki was cooking lunch when mayura suddenly colapsed "MAYURA ! WAKE UP ! MAYURA! ANSWER ME MAYURA!" loki quickly called a doctor . 30 minutes later the doctor came out of the room "dont worry she not injured or sick or evenstressed." the doctor paused for a moment studying loki's face with puzzlement "congradulations she is pregnant." the doctor announced he went into shock "ma .. mayura is p p pregnant?!" he yelled shocked jaw dropped and the shocking face he rushed into the room and sat by her she was still unconcious "mayura oh mayura i would never had thought of this ." he smiled with tears of joy as he went into the kitchen to cook some soup mayura slowly started to wake up her blurry vision cleared "huh where? where is loki? what happend?" mayura thought she slowly got up feeling the dizziness but ignored it. she walked into the kitchen to see loki preparing soup he turned around eyes open " mayura your awake! you shouldnt be out of bed! not in this condition" loki took her to the bed "loki what happened?!" she asked "umm uno ... as soon as you passed out i put in the bed and called the doctor 30 minutes later he came out of the room and told me nothing was wrong only that you were..." he mumbeld off "that i was what?!" she demanded "that you were p p pregnant." he stumbled her eyes oped wide "say hello to our little demi god. " loki smiled her eyes were still wide open but then slowly unfreezed "I I I dont know how to react to this but im really happy." she smiled and loki hugged her "dont worry everything is going to be fine." he smilled and kissed her on the lips he pushed her against the wall she twined her leggs into his and his hands rubbed up and down her back when he realised "mayura stop we cant now that your pregnant we cant aford to hurt it." loki frowned seriously "i guess your right." she responed with a frown time for responsibility to kick in. they still stayed close to each other for five minutes then loki started "mayura..."he started but she cut him off "loki i get it ." she untwined her legs and walked out to the beach he frowned "i may have hurt her to bad." he walked out and quietly walked up to and slid his arms around her waist shetried to pull away but he turned and hugged her trying to push out of that he pulled her out and kissed her her eyes open wide but then softly closing like going into slumber then he pulled her out "i didnt mean to hurt you like that i love you we have to do what is best for the baby if you or child got hurt then what would happen?" he asked "your right." she replied and pumped on a big smile (fake.) suddenly she said "my h h head f feels ddddizzy." then she colasped on to the sand. "Mayura! MAYURA!" he screamed "it must be a symptom of pregnancy." he blushed at the word and quicky called the doctor "everything is fine she just colasped because of the heat make sure she doesent go out into the heat for long time periods until the baby is born or else it could efect the health of the and make sure she isnt pushed hard against anything or hit by anything hard .that could completly kill the baby." the doctor subscribed. " i understand." loki was determined but that meant hed have to keep himself under controll. a couple of minutes after the doctor left mayura slowly opened her eyes l..lo..ki?" her voice was faint "mayura." he kissed her forehead it was burning his eyes opened wide "you have a fever he thought back to what the doctor said "after being in the sun for long periods of time she could develope a fever. bathe her in cold a fever she could go into labour quick." ?(flashback end) he picked her up and filled the bath tub with cold water he carefully untied her robe and and took it off. he set her into the tub he sucked up his courage and started scrubbing her her eyes opened all the way and she was curious what the cold liquid she felt was ske looked down she was in a bathtub and noticed loki scrubbing her she blushed really hard "lo...loki.w what are you doing?!" he was blushing hard " well um i was worriedthat you or the baby might get damaged cause the doctor said that during 1the fever you could go into quick labour. so i would have to bathe you in cold water." he repied blushing his whole face went red. "oh i i can scrub myself."she said he felt her "dameda! you still have a fever." he took the scrubber form her and started scrubbing "(30 minutes later) ater we cool down your fever were leaving back home." he started packing "why?! i absolutely love it here!" mayura argued " we cant keep you here its not safe here there is to much sunlight dispite how strong youve been the heat and sunlight will affect the baby's health." he started thinking back to the time when she got involved into his fights with heimdall. he frowned "what's wrong?" mayura asked "oh nandemonai." she knew something was wrong but didnt ask the next morning mayura's fever had gone down a bit but she still had to take it easy her flat stomache had grown into a round ball. they had arrived back and had gotten a cab to take them to the mansion mayura started hyperventalaiting a little then he looked at her "mayura? MAYURA?" He yelled "lo...ki i feel a little hot" her voice went faint "taxi hurry drive us to the hospital!hurry!" he commanded or he would just step out of the car and use his hover board. the car wouldnt go fast enough so he opend the door snapped on his hover board and grabbed mayura he turned on the invisible switch and flew out the driver was stunned at what had just happend "dont worry mayura well be there in no time he stopped infront of the hospital took of the board and zapped it into a savers card and put it in his back pocket then rushed in "doctor my wife's fever had just gone up that she's burning!" he panicked worriedly he never thought that he would call her his wife the doctor led them into a check up room. "i need your name please and hers to." the doctor asked "loki and mayura." loki replied the doctors eyes opend wide "you mean loki the god of chaos loki?!" he smiled "h how did you figure that out?!" loki's eyes were opend wide "it's me helblindi. your brother!" the doctor smiled "loki rejoiced in huggs "so what do you go by now?" loki asked " . is my dr. name i go by brian." he replied "ya married,got a girlfiend?" no not yet "so i hear your married now." helbindi asked suspiciously smirking. "Yeah as a matter of fact yes i got married to the sweetest beautiful and most funny girl in the world."he smiled softly at her "ahh you love her and she loves you nee." the smiled loki blushed while his brother was doing a check on her temp and health. "uhh yeah" loki replied hesitently. "oh my and she's preagnant to!" his brother shocked she must really like you!" brian smiled in surprise "she's fine her health is stable but i would recomend water and equal amount of rest each day she should be fine after that." he reported then mayura started opening her eyes slowly out of the blur. "lo lo loki?" mayura said softly "MAYURA! are you okay?!" he asked worriedly "im fine my head just hurts."she said faintly then she came into her consiousness "oh my god! where am i? did something happen to the baby?!" mayura asked worriedly he smiled "nothings wrong and the babys just fine. you need to rest though yamino and fenrir will be coming to pick us up in 3 hours." loki was worried that if she pushed herself too much she would colapse again. "o ok loki who is he?" mayura looked curiously at the doctor. "this is helblindi my brother." he said brian;s eyes opend wide "umm loki?!" he stammered "its ok she knows." he smiled "EEHHHHH?! YOU TOLD HER ABOUT BEING A GOD OF CHAOS!?" brian was very surpirsed that he had that much trust in mayura "nice to meet you loki"s brother im mayura loki's wife." she blushed at the word "_wife"_ "very nice to meet you too " he lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand " uu u u " mayura was hesitent "_HEY! DONT KISS MY WIFE LIKE THAT WHO ARE YOU MY BROTHER OR MY ENIME!?"Loki yelled_ then mayura started laughing "boy you two sure get along." giggling and poped with a kiss from loki "your just too damn cute!" he smiled and mayura blushed hard "ehhem!" chocked his brother "im standing right here and saw +heard everything." then mayura and loki both blushed even harder now. 3 hours passed and yamino and fenrir droped in "hi father who might you be doctor?" yamino asked "its me yamino helblindi loki's brother and your uncle."he smirked "uncle hel! what are you doing down here?" fenrir yapped "nothing really caught a job and a house not made from fire."he smirked they headed back to the house.

_**Chapter 4 **_

"my my mayura san you've sure grown big might i say." laughing fenrir at her sight "ill be sure to keep the baby away from you at all times! hmph!" mayura protested "wait wait i didnt mean it like that! i meant you look cuter now!" fenrir anoyed hopeing she didnt mean that " mayura can i talk to you?" loki whisperd "sure." she followed loki "mayura we need to get you checked out by a god doctor up in my realm"loki was serious "why?" mayura curiosly asked "because it turns out baby actualy is a demi god and we need to know what it can do or else it can hurt you!" he was worried now her eyes were wide open "a a demi god?! fine ill g go with y you." she stamered he said a magical spell "koko na i da shimo!" and magical sparks lifted them like a elevator and reached above the clouds to a doctors store that was all white "wow loki this place looks so awesome!" mayura was amazed by the heavens they steped into the doctors shop "um hello sir i need to get my wife checked out. she's preagnant." he asked "shure loki follow me in to this room here." the doctor smiled "wait how in the heavens do you know my name i dont know you?" loki asked suspiciously "how sad you didnt recognise me and yet i recognised you im so torn." he frowned actingly "WHO ARE YOU?!" loki yelled "its me keso kikuri your bestfriend scince littles!" he explained loki stared at the tanish tall guy standing infront of him "EEHHHHH?! KIKURI ITS YOU?! WHAT HAPPEND INSTANT GROWTH SPURT?!" He looked so surprised "yeah care to entroduce me to this sparkling young lady?" keso smiled "oh uh mayura this is keso kikuri a child hood friend keso this is my wife mayura." he smiled "nice to meet you lady mayura oh my she's human and PREAGNANT TOO?!" keso was seriously surprised "yes could you please check her out?" asked worriedly "y yes. she seems to be fine but the baby is ever so powerful it wont hurt her considering she's holding him right now and the fact the she's his mother. she should be fine why dont you come in for a check up every 2 weeks?" he asked "sure thats great hey listen i bumped into helblindi in the human realm!" loki started spilling "maji de? cool whats he go by now?" keso asked excited "brian. you could come visit ya know i have a mansion and yamino and fenrir are with me." he smiled "no way id love too how does next saturday sound?" he asked "great." loki replied and flashed out with mayura. when the couple arivved back in the closed spot thier chest were touching and mayura blushed "uno loki.." and was sealed by an uncontollable kiss he pushed her harder against the wall and he didnt notice what he was doing to caught up in the trance he slid her dress strap down and started kissing her neck she squeezed his shirt his mouth went lower onto her chest his hands pulled of her long dress and un pinned her hair he picked her up and carried her to thier room he pushed her hard against his bed and slowly undressed himself while undressing her he licked her everywhere and raomed his hands she squeezed tighter and tighter on the blanket he flipped her over onto her stomach and stared rubbing and licking her smooth silky back he added a bit more tounge into the kiss her legs twined over his and his hands were rubbing her once she had fell asleep and he woke up he had just realised what he had done and went into worry started checking her body for bruised marks there was only a pair of matching bruises on her wrists where he guess pushed her to hard her almost started to tear when mayura woke up to see him above her "i havent felt so refreshed scince our honeymoon! ai wa subarashii!" she smiled he got angry "do you have any idea how hurt youve got yourself first the baby could be damaged youre bruised on both your wrists and you say you feel refreshed?!" loki had pounds of worry and hurt in his eyes.

**Chapter 5 **

yamino knocked on the door "master please wake up its morning and breakfast is ready." yamino walked in to see the two of them laying there together in one bed he blushed hard and zoomed out of the room "I AM SO VERY SORRY FATHER!" yamino yelled they both blushed and started laughing mayura hadnt quite moved in so she had to use her clothes from the honey moon then after breakfast they would go to her fathers house and pick up all of her clothes and other stuff. as they walked up to the porch about to ring the door bell the door busted open "my sweet little girl you came back to live with daddy after all!" he squirmed like a wiggly worm "no dad i came to pick up my stuff to move in with loki." she smiled and her father anime cried in the corner growing mushrooms "**_ she hates me oh my little mayura what happend?!" (came from the backgroung)_ **_ they both giggled _"oh mayura" he smiled and motioned for her to come to his lap she blushed "sit th there?" she blushed even harder he nodded she slowly walked ove and sat on his closed legs facing him side ways he was leaning in when her father burst through the door "MAYURA YOURE PREAGNANT?" he yelled in shock "umm yeah dad didnt you notice?" she pointed at the blob on her stomach his eyes widend and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" In schock of his latest discovery loki used his majic to pack everything and flashed into manor and they left when they returned to the manor they started unpacking when mayura fell holding onto to the railing of the dresser loki ran to her side "mayura? are you ok? is something happening?" loki was worried now "i think my water just broke." his eyes opend wide "what just broke? " he snapped out of it "YAMINO CALL A CAB OR AND AMBULANCE WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL QUICK!" he yelled "ehhh what happend?!" yamino asked "no time to explain just call one!" he yelld yamino quickly dialed a cab they rushed out of the manor with loki caying mayura carefully in his arms "put on speed!" loki yelled and the cab flew on top of the traffic jam "heaven cab services always do the trick." yamino smiled he rushed into the hospital "DOCTOR HELP ME MY WIFE IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!" loki yelled the nurses put her on a gurney and rushed her into the birthing room "please hold her hand during the process." the doctor orderd then enterd "brian what are you doing here?!" loki asked "im here to help take care of emergency birth break out." brian spilled "thats us." loki said "wow well do your best!" brian smiled "its ok mayura breath in and out in and out and push." loki instructed "aaahhhh!" she screamed in pain "mayura its ganna be ok! stay with me relax!" loki instucted and she did just that soon he heard a sound "waaa waa waa waaaa!" he smiled "conradulations! its a boy!" the nurse anounced mayura slowly opend her eyes "lo ki was the baby born?" she asked shakily "will she be ok?" loki worried the nurse checked her condition "she'll be fine she's just exausted. why dont you go outside with the baby and let her rest." the nurse orderd and he did but when he came out he was surprised to see thor, daidoji's father , freya , freyer, fenrir,keso yamino and the norns standing there with worried looks on there faces "she's alive and so is the boy." he smiled and everyone cheered in joy. and all stood in line to hold the baby. "hey lay off my baby! youre 20 and still after me!" loki smirked "i i guess your right." heimdall ! you havent gon soft on me have you?! ill make sure to tell everyone in the god world about this!" loki smirked "HEY ARE YA TRYIN TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME!?" HE yelled everyone broke into laughs he turned to see mayura beside him laughing he smiled "if only it could stay like this forever her smile warms my heart he stepped close to her and pulled her close he whisperd in her ear she smiled he leaned in and stole a kiss the kiss felt forever "HEY STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Daidoji's father yelled in the background.

_**CHAPTER 6 **_

_**5 years later...**_

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" yelled 5 year kazune "what is it hon'"mayura smiled at her little boy "Daddy's calling you in the fruit garden in the garden house." he smiled "ok" she smiled taking off her apron and walked into the garden house "what is it loki?" she asked he pointed to the picture and looked at the picture someone had tooken during the kiss in the hospital "do you remember what i said?" he asked "yeah." she blushed and looked at the picture on the white hedding said "_ill be with you farther till the ends of the earth and never leave your side my godess."_ what he picture said was the line. I'll never forget that one mystery where we first met. suddenly mayura fainted "mayura!?" once the doctor came out of the room he said "congradulations she's pregnant!" kashino wide eyed "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" HE SCREAMED .


End file.
